


Ron Anderson x Reader

by ElementalWaters413



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Carl grimes x reader x ron anderson, F/M, Ron anderson x reader, carl grimes x reader - Freeform, carl x reader x ron, ron is amazing cmm, ron x reader x carl, the walking dead - Freeform, the walking dead x reader, twd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23366950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElementalWaters413/pseuds/ElementalWaters413
Summary: You had experienced death and loss. You had experienced abuse and trauma. You thought you had experienced all the worst kinds of pain that life could provide. the world had tried to take everything from you, but you refused to be beaten. There was one thing that this hellhole could not steal from you: your hope. That is, until you endure the one kind of pain you had never felt before--the kind that hurt more than any other agony you had ever felt: abandonment and betrayal.Carl Grimes: the boy you loved. The boy you thought would never leave you. You believed you two were unbreakable, a duo of steel forged through the horrors of hell. When two people undergo so much together, you expect nothing to break you. And that's why it hurts so much when it happens.Alexandria was supposed to be the place that brought you peace, but all it did was weigh you down with emotional turmoil. When the young Grimes began sneaking away with Enid, leaving you in the dust, you find yourself alone. That is, until you find one particular boy--one who chooses to be with you rather than forced to be. That boy is none other than Ron Anderson.
Relationships: Ron anderson/reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

“Dammit!” I yelled, throwing my head back and releasing an exasperated whine. “How do you always manage to beat me?” I said, turning to look at the boy beside me who had a rather large smirk plastered to his smug face.   
“What can I say, (Y/N),” he said, placing down his controller and looking over at me with his arms crossed over his chest cockily. “No one can beat the champion.”

“Oh yeah?” I said with a snicker, “I bet I could kill more walkers than you in the real world.”

Ron’s face paled and I grinned victoriously, knowing I had beaten him. According to him, Ron had very little experience battling walkers seeing as to how he had been a part of Alexandria from the start. I, however, arrived only a few months ago with my group, being invited to this safe haven from a man who I now knew of as Aaron. At first, I was extremely suspicious of not just Aaron, but the place he represented as well; the place known as Alexandria. It took a good few weeks for me to finally lose the grip I had on my skepticism before I finally allowed the people who lived here within the barriers I had built up around myself. The only people I allowed in was the people from my group--particularly Carl. 

Originally, I was on my own with my best friend, Winnie, but she died at the hands of a rapist about a year and a half ago, leaving me to fend for myself in this heartless reality. It was just me against the world after that--and ever since the loss of the last person who I had known since before the fall, I had built up massive barriers around my heart. Although, while it may sound like it, that did not leave me emotionless--I still allowed people in, I just refused to get attached. Tragically, such a feat is easier said than done, and before I knew it, the entirety of Rick’s group made their way into my loving soul, forcing me to wear my heart on my sleeve. 

The person I grew particularly close to was Rick’s son Carl, the boy who became my first friend and ultimately best friend after Winnie. He became even closer to me than she was, but that doesn't mean she doesn't still hold a place in my heart; there will always be a spot dedicated to her within it. Although, ever since we arrived in Alexandria, Carl and I have been drifting apart--particularly due to his new female companion, Enid. Deep down, I knew I liked Carl as something more than a friend, which is why it hurt so much to see him enjoy himself with another girl individual. I guess I was so used to it just being him and I that when another female began talking to him, it made me jealous. 

Of course, due to his immense obliviousness to people’s feelings, he had no clue that his friendship with Enid was hurting me--nor would I ever tell him of such details. Even if he were to suggest such a possibility, I would deny it and call him utterly ludicrous for even fathoming such a happening. Of course, I knew he would never come to such a conclusion. He was far too busy making googly eyes at Enid to even notice my feelings. Instead of spending his time with me, his best friend, he was spending it with her, climbing over the walls of Alexandria into the dangerous world of walkers with his new girlfriend at his side.

He never specified if he and her were dating from the two times I asked, saying I was ridiculous for having such thoughts, but the blush on his face that occurred both times gave the entire secret away. Carl Grimes was in love with Enid--not me. Thus, my heart shattered into shards, forcing me to have to let go and move on. The only other people my age that existed besides Carl and Enid was Ron and his best friend Mikey. Currently, I was hanging out with Ron since Mikey was at home helping his father--what he was helping with was unbeknownst to me, though--thus, leaving just Ron and I. I didn’t necessarily mind the fact that it was just Ron and I; I have always preferred Ron over Mikey, not to mention that he and I were closer too. Ever since Carl and Enid started hanging out, Ron’s budding relationship with Enid had begun to wilt as did mine with Carl, causing a new flower of friendship to blossom--that friendship flower being Ron and I. 

At first, I was unsure about Ron. To me, he seemed like your everyday angsty teenage boy who was obsessed with video games. However, as I grew to know him, I learned that he was more than that and actually had a heart behind the beanie. He was a boy who cared deeply for his family and friends, but was afraid to show his emotions, causing him to hide them behind a monotonous face. After I discovered this about him, I began coming around to his house to hang out more often, actually beginning to enjoy his company rather than just taking it to prevent loneliness. I was genuinely enjoying myself. Not only that, but apparently I was also a wonderful babysitter for Sam since Ron was too “irresponsible” (according to Jessie) to do so on his own. Having her say that comment to me embarrassed Ron, but it made me laugh. 

Before I came here, I did give an attempt to talk to Carl again, a small sliver of hope that he’d actually have a genuine conversation with me existent within my soul, but I soon came to the conclusion that that was just a hopeless dream when he quickly blew off my offer to hang out by saying he already made plans. He then proceeded to walk to the gates of Alexandria and exit, leaving me with Ron. Thus, here Ron and I are, playing a zombie apocalypse game on his Xbox where Ron has repeatedly demonstrated how splendidly he can kick my ass when it comes to who can kill the most zombies and who can survive the longest.

“Wanna play again?” he asked. I immediately shook my head no, causing Ron to frown as I stood up. “Why not?” he asked, standing up after me as I walked my way towards his door, opening it up and making my way downstairs. I smirked when I heard his footsteps following behind me, causing a small flutter in my chest knowing that he was actually trailing after me. It made me feel proud that I actually managed to gain a friend who wanted to spend time with me rather than be forced to spend time with me. “Well,” I said, jumping over the last two steps like a child, “We need to make your brother lunch,” I said once I reached the kitchen, “We already postponed it by like an hour,” I said with a roll of my eyes, turning around to face Ron. 

He had stopped directly behind me, meaning that now that I was looking at him, our faces were extremely close--so close that I was able to feel his warm breath hitting my face. A small blush made its way up to my cheeks as I gazed into his deep green eyes, the color captivating my mind and mesmerizing my soul. I felt something brush against my hand and I looked down, seeing his fingers skimming against the skin of my own, causing a tingling sensation to shoot its way through my hands as fireworks exploded in my mind and butterflies fluttered in my chest. I twitched my fingers, allowing them to touch his own further before he fully embraced my small hand within his, engulfing it in a strong and firm handhold.

I looked back up, locking my (Y/E/C) eyes with Ron’s stunning green ones and noticing that he was even closer to me now, our chests almost touching one another. I could practically feel the sparks between us, bursting from our bodies into the air and illuminating a refulgent aura. The world around us seemed to dim, nothing existent except Ron’s face in front of mine as our surroundings began to blur. My face remained straight as I searched his eyes, scanning for any possible emotion behind them. He ran his tongue over his chapped lips, flickering his eyes downward to glance at my lips before meeting with my eyes again. He searched deep within them, as if asking if it were okay. He took the hand that was not holding mine and gently placed it on my waist, slowly leaning forward and never once breaking eye contact with me. 

His lips brushed softly against mine and I fluttered my eyes shut, allowing my other senses to heighten and allowing my instincts rather than my brain to guide me as I leaned forward. Ron paused once our lips brushed, allowing me to close the final amount of distance between us to seal the kiss. 

“(Y/N)! Ron!” Sam shouted, running into the kitchen with a large smile on his face. Ron and I immediately jumped apart, moving away from one another as a series of incoherent words and soft apologies sputtered out of our mouths, each of us refusing to make eye contact with one another. In the process of moving away from me, Ron managed to hit the back of his head on the microwave behind him, causing a loud “ow!” to exclaim its way out of his mouth and into the air as he rubbed the back of his head. I clenched my hands together in front of me and looked down at the floor with a blush dusting my cheeks from embarrassment, ignoring the injured Ron beside me and focusing on Sam. 

“Yes Sam?” I said, stepping towards him and crouching down at his eye level. Behind me, I knew Ron was glaring at his brother for the moment he just obliterated, causing a subtle smirk to form upon my face for the taunting he received. During the duration of time I spent acquainting myself with Ron, I managed to win over the heart of his little brother as well, becoming an older-sister figure to him and, according to him, the only one who could bake cookies as well as Carol--a skill of which I took great pride in. Even when Ron wasn't around, I would often spend time in the Anderson house playing with Sam because not only did I see him as a little brother, but I also knew how much he craved a friend his age. Over the past few months, I've practically become part of their family.

I knew of the Anderson secret as well. I suspected it the day I saw Jessie flinch from her husband’s touch, making me suspicious as to what Pete did when others weren't around. One day, when I was going to visit Ron, my suspicions were confirmed as I knocked upon the door, having Ron be the one to open it in the midst of one of Pete’s ‘episodes’. Ron had evidently been crying based upon the wet streaks staining his cheeks—a sight which crushed my heart. I’m fairly sympathetic, so it’s hard for me to watch when people cry, and watching it be the closest friend I have aside from Carl—who wasn’t that close to me anymore due to Enid—it broke my soul having to witness such a sight. Ron looked broken that day, as if nothing could ever fix him. That was when I vowed to myself that I’d be the person who would. 

Ever since I found out, I basically became Ron and Sam’s savior from him, treating them like the angels I knew they were. When I came to the house, Sam was generally safe since he always hid in the closet and locked the door—once even having to hide in there with me when Pete came home drunk while I was there. The memory was horrid. I could hear Jessie’s cries and Ron’s screams as I hid, hugging Sam to my chest and covering his ears as I whimpered. That was when Sam began viewing me as a sister and when Ron stopped looking at me as just an acquaintance but instead an actual friend he could confide in. He began coming to me rather than Mikey after that. I became the one who tended to his bruises and cuts in the bathroom, the one whose shoulder he cried on, and the one he confided in when things became rough. 

“Were you guys about to kiss?” Sam asked, tilting his head with a mischievous smile plastered to his face. I blushed again

“Sam!” Ron, shouted, covering his face with his hands. 

“You were!” Sam laughed, “(Y/N) and Ron sitting in a tree, K I S S I N G” he sang, parading around the house as Ron began chasing him around. “Sam! Shut up!” Ron said.

I laughed loudly, leaning against the island in the kitchen and causing Ron to look at me with his still-slightly red cheeks. I smiled innocently at him and he groaned in embarrassment, covering his face with his hands again as Sam ran by, bumping into Ron’s legs and almost making him fall. I laughed again, covering my mouth as I giggled and earning an eyebrow quirk from Ron before it transformed into a smirk. He walked towards me slowly, his hands in the air, and I realized what he was planning. Just as I tried to run away, Ron grabbed me by the waist and began tickling my sides, making me squeal with laughter as I clawed at his hands, trying to escape his firm grasp. 

“Ron!” I squealed

Eventually, I managed to escape him, and I ran out the door, bumping into a body I had not talked to in days.

“Carl!” I exclaimed, hiding behind him to protect myself from Ron, using him as a shield, “Hide me!” 

Carl looked at me confusedly, his eyebrows furrowed. “(Y/N)?” he asked, “What are you--” 

His voice was cut off as I let out another yelp, hiding further behind him once Ron ran to the entryway of the door. “Oh, hey Carl”, Ron said, smiling at Carl in greeting. To be completely honest, I was proud of Ron for smiling at Carl since I knew he did not like him nor his father very much. I was the one who tried convincing him that Rick and Carl were good people, and so when I saw Ron’s grin at the person he despised, it made me happy to know that he was at least trying to be a good sport for me. 

“Hey,” Carl said with a frown on his face. “What are you and (Y/N)--” his voice was cut off again as Sam ran out the door, grabbing onto my leg and trying to pull me back inside.

“Sam no!” I laughed, “How dare you betray me?” I said dramatically, as he dragged me within to where I was engulfed by Ron’s arms. I attempted to fend off his hands as they tickled my sides but failed, having him proceed to nuzzling his face in my neck and tickling it with his hair, making me squeal in joy. Carl’s frown only deepened at the sight. 

“So, Carl,” I said, trying to maintain a straight face and steady voice whilst struggling in Ron’s grasp “What do you need?”   
“I came to ask Ron if he knew where you were,” he said, giving Ron a pointed glare as he looked up from my neck and slightly loosened his hold, “I guess you were here the whole time,” Carl said, looking at me. 

“It’s not like you were going to spend time with me,” I said with a shrug and an aching heart. “Now what do you need?” I asked. I could tell Ron sensed that he should leave, my suspicions of his knowledge being confirmed when he returned back inside, telling me we’d hang out later. 

“I came to tell you that we need to go on a run,” Carl said.

“We?” I scoffed, “Carl you haven’t even talked to me in days. What makes you think I want to go on a run with  _ you _ ?” I said.

“Because I’m your best friend?” he responded, “And I haven’t been hanging out with you because I’ve been busy. Unlike you, I’ve actually been helping out in the community.”  
I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest. “Yeah--because sneaking out with Enid is totally helping the community,” I retorted. His eyes widened. “You know about that?” he asked. I felt a pang in my chest. Was he trying to keep this a secret? “Of course I know! You seriously thought I wouldn’t notice?” I seethed, “God, you’re such an asshole,” I muttered, closing the door.

“Wait!” he said, sticking his foot in the doorway to prevent the door from closing, “What about the run?”

“Go with Enid,” I said. 

“I can’t,” he responded. “She isn’t here.”

“So I’m a last resort now?” I asked.

“I never said that!” he exclaimed. 

“You implied it! Remove your foot from the doorway, Carl. I don’t feel like talking to you anymore.”

“But it’s for Judith!” he pleaded, “I can’t carry all the supplies she needs on my own and everyone else is busy.”

I paused. He knew Judith was my weakness. I have always had a fondness for children, one of the reasons I got along with Sam so well was for that exact cause. I opened the door fully; “Fine,” I said, “just let me grab my stuff. But just so you know, I’m going for Judith--not you.”

Carl frowned at me, pursing his lips and looking down, his sheriff’s hat casting a shadow upon his face. After telling Ron where I was going and that I’d be back soon, I gave him a quick hug, handed the cookies I’d baked to Sam, and walked out the door. “Let’s go,” I said firmly, walking forward. 

As we reached the gate, I whistled to Tara who then smiled at us, waving goodbye as she opened the gate. “Have fun you two!” 

I huffed, muttering under breath, “I highly doubt it.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Alright. We just need the basics. We are running really low and will be out of baby food by the end of the tomorrow,” Carl said, walking beside me. 

“You shouldn’t have let it get so close to the bottom of the barrel then,” I said, rolling my eyes. 

“I didn’t,” Carl said, eyeing me as he spoke, “We didn’t have the time to run out.”

“What do you mean you didn’t have time? You’re out here all the goddamn time! You could have made time for one simple run to the baby store.”

Carl frowned. “What are you so mad about? I haven’t even done anything,” Carl said.

“Exactly. You haven’t done anything. You’ve barely even given me a single glance and you expect me to be perfectly okay? You expect me to be fine while you’re out here with Enid while I’m in those walls wondering if you’re dead or alive?”

“Enid? She has nothing to do with your problems with me,” Carl said, his voice hardening. 

“Actually,” I said, “She has everything to do with this. She’s the one you replaced me with.”

“I didn’t replace you! And what about you and Ron then?” Carl said defensively, “You two sure seem to be awfully friendly with one another!”

“Because I had no one else to talk to!” I shouted, “the last time we had an actual conversation was two weeks ago! You can’t just expect me to sit around all day waiting for you to make some kind of move to talk to me! I have needs too!” 

“I never said you didn’t!” Carl said, throwing his hands in the air.

“Well you sure act like it!” I exclaimed, my voice filled with hurt and anger, “You know what?” I began, narrowing my eyes, tears of anger welling up within them, blurring my vision, “Screw this. We’re done here.” I threw the duffle bag on the floor, “Get the baby shit yourself, Asshole,” I said, turning around and storming back to Alexandria, only to be roughly pulled back and slammed into a nearby tree. “Let go of me, Carl!” I screamed, thrashing in his arms. He held me firmly in place, pinning my arms at my sides as my legs kicked at the earth. Deep down, I didn’t want to hurt him—I still cared about him dearly, but I was mad and I was hurt. 

“Look at me, (Y/N)!” he shouted. My head stopped thrashing and sent Carl a hardened glare, staring daggers into his face. If only looks could kill. We stared at one another for a few moments, sizing each other up and neither of us refusing to back down due to our strong and dominant personalities. Time seemed to stand still between us and before I knew it, Carl slammed his lips on mine, his arms holding me in place and preventing me from moving. I froze, my eyes widening with shock as he continued to glare at me, his lips pressing harshly against mine. His grip loosened slightly, still pressing me against the tree as he softened, relaxing and closing his eyes as he ran his tongue over my bottom lip, causing a shiver to go down my spine. I felt him smirk as he took my lip in between his teeth and bit it, sucking and licking it as he held me. 

Carl pulled away slowly, a string of saliva connecting us, looking me in the eyes and observing the reaction his kiss left on me, smirking slightly when he saw my shocked state. My heart was beating rapidly in my chest, it’s pumping resonating in my ears loudly as the blood of adrenaline and anger pulsed through my veins. A part of me wanted to kiss back, but at the moment, the anger within me was far stronger than the love. 

I shoved Carl’s body away from mine, spitting in his face, “how dare you,” I said lowly, stepping towards him, “How fucking  _ dare _ you? For weeks you’ve been ignoring me, and now you suddenly kiss me? I’m not some everyday girl you can just toy with, Carl! I have feelings! I have emotions! I’m not some doll! You can’t just pick me up and play with me every day of your life to then replace me with some other toy! I’m not expendable! My heart is not made of plastic nor is my hair made of straw! I have flesh and bones! I have a beating heart! I have a  _ soul _ ! I’m not just some set of boobs and ass that you think you can touch whenever you want! I’m a person, Carl! And I’m a person you can’t have,” I shouted, stepping away. I fixed the strap of the rifle on my shoulder, “I’m going home. And if you  _ ever  _ touch me again, I promise I won’t be as kind,” I seethed, giving him a glare so harsh and cruel that it would make the devil himself cripple to his knees and cry.


	3. Chapter 3

By the time I returned to Alexandria, the sun had almost set and I immediately began walking to the Anderson household, needing to express my emotions of what had happened today. I didn’t bother knocking seeing as to how I was practically a part of their family at this point and instead simply walked in, grabbing the spare key, inserting it into the lock, and stepping inside. “Ron!” I shouted when I entered, anger and sadness still consuming my being. I ran up the steps and knocked on his door which was soon opened, a confused yet relieved Ron staring down at me. He opened his mouth to speak but was quickly cut off by me throwing my arms around his neck and burying my face into his shoulder. His arms instantly wrapped themselves protectively around my waist and he placed his chin upon the top of my head, pulling me close to him as we hugged. 

“What’s wrong?” he asked with concern.

“Carl,” I mumbled. Ron’s arms tightened around me and I felt his jaw clench. “Did he hurt you?” he pulled his had away and stared into my eyes, “I swear to god ifhe so much as laid a hand on you I’ll kill him.”

I frown, casting my gaze downwards as Ron stared at my expectantly, his fingers’ grasp upon me becoming firmer. 

“Y/N,” he began, softly gently lifting my chin so my eyes could meet with his, “What happened?”

I searched the depths of his eyes, scanning them with my own in worry of what he would do to Carl if I confessed what had happened.

“Can we go inside?” I muttered. Ron nodded, taking my hand within his own and guiding me into the house, up the stairs, and into his bedroom. I myself sat down upon his bed, crossing my legs and clasping my hands over my lap, glancing up at him as he stared at me expectantly. 

Thus, I told him everything.

I told him how Carl was my only friend for the past year and a half or so, being the first individual I allowed back into my heart since Winnie’s murder. I told him how I fell for Carl, describing the excruciating agony I felt as he replaced me with Enid. I looked up to Carl. He was my light in the dark at the end of days, being the only individual who managed to make me genuinely laugh and feel joy.

“I love him. I love him and he betrayed me.”  
Ron frowned, glaring at the wooden floor. I watched him curiously but remained silent, allowing him to gather my thoughts as I gathered my own.

“He kissed me, Ron.”

Ron’s head snapped up, an inextinguishable fury ablaze in his eyes. 

“He used me,” I murmured, my eyes focused upon his floor, “he can’t have Enid so now he wants me. I’m his second choice--some piece of ass that he wants to screw because he can’t get the true girl he wants. I’m nothing but a rebound. A worthless, useless, stupid rebound!”

A single tear made its way down my face, my vision blurry as more tears welled up within my eyes, cascading down my cheeks like a waterfall. I sniffled loudly, my lips turned down into a deep-set frown as I tried to subdue my cries.   
I heard the bed squeak, the floorboards creaking as loud footsteps stormed across the room, followed by the sound of a door slamming shut. When I looked up, Ron was no longer there. My heart dropped.

I rushed down the wooden steps to the Anderson living room, frantically searching the house for Ron despite already knowing where he probably was headed: Carl’s house.

“Sam!” I shouted up the stairs, “Stay here!”

I opened the front door, my feet slapping down upon the asphalt as I raced towards Carl’s house. Ron had a tricky temper, especially when someone hurt a person he cared about (such as me, Sam, or Jessie). Thus, I knew Carl was in trouble. My thoughts whirred by in my head, running a mile a minute at the worst possible scenarios. Would I be fast enough to stop him from doing something he’d regret?   
I had no doubt in my mind that Ron was strong. I know that if he managed to land a punch, it would be painful. However, in comparison to Carl, Ron is highly inexperienced and didn’t stand a chance.

I was close now, I could see the painted walls of the Grimes household in the distance, staring at the back porch. I cursed under my breath as I heard the shouts.

“Don’t you  _ ever _ touch her!” Ron yelled from the other side of the house.

“Don’t tell me what I can’t--” Carl shouted back, but he stopped mid-sentence. I quickened my pace, running even faster and around the corner of the building, stopping in my tracks as I saw Ron’s fist collide with Carl’s jaw. 

Shit.

Ron let his fist fall limply to his side, breathing heavily as he glared at Carl, whose face was frozen and snapped to the side. Carl slowly rose his hand up to his jaw, wiping away a small trail of blood from the corner of his mouth, turning his head.

He locked gazes with me, furrowing his brows in a look of hurt. Ron turned around as well, wanting to see what Carl was gazing at. I slouched my shoulders, cowering down slightly in embarrassment and shame for causing such a mess. If it weren’t for me, this may have never happened. I looked down guiltily, suddenly feeling bad for confessing to Ron what had happened. Was it something that was meant to stay between Carl and I? A secret to be witheld from all other people? Dammit. I really messed up.

As my gaze rose once more, I locked gazes with Carl, stepping forward and ready to apologize. Deep down, I knew I wasn’t at fault here. But I was scared. I was scared I’d lose one of the only other people who actually cared about me. I was scared I’d lose the person who showed me the light again. Just as I opened my mouth, about to allow the words to roll off my tongue, his gaze swiveled around to Ron as he swung his fist. My body went rigid. Blood immediately began trickling out of the side of Ron’s mouth, dripping off his chin and onto the ground. Ron shouldn’t have retaliated, but he was never one to back down.

Growling, Ron attempted to elbow Carl in the nose but Carl managed to duck due to his quick reflexes. He grabbed Ron by the collar, lifting his knee and shoving it deep within Ron’s gut, causing him to become a coughing and sputtering mess. My eyes widened in horror as Ron was thrown to the ground of the dirt front yard. 

A series of shouts and curses spewed out of the mouths of both Ron and Carl, a flurry of punches and kicks flying through the air--the majority of them belonging to Carl as he pinned Ron down. He had one hand clenching Ron’s hair, fisting it and pulling it roughly as Ron’s head thrashed from side to side, his mouth attempting to bite Carl’s wrist. Carl’s body was sat upon Ron’s torso as he struggled, his arms and legs thrashing wildly. Eventually, Ron managed to knee Carl in the gut, causing him to momentarily loosen his grip and lose his breath.   
I raced forward, grabbing a firm hold of the back of Carl’s shirt and pulling him off of Ron. 

“Stop!” I screamed desperately.

I stood in front of Carl, holding him back as Ron coughed up blood, his eye beginning to swell just as Carl’s jaw was beginning to bruise. I was failing at holding Carl back; he had always been the one with strength whilst I had been the one with agility. My mind panicked as I processed what I could do, until a last resort idea came to mind.

I slapped him.

The slap echoed loudly in the air, freezing not only Carl, but Ron as well. 

“I said  _ stop _ .”

Carl looked at me, shock clouding his blue eyes--the eyes that I loved so much. The eyes that I once daydreamed about each night, consuming my every thought and plaguing my every dream. But it was those very same eyes that had betrayed me, leaving me in the dust, curled into a ball in the midst of the night wondering where I went wrong. I thought it was my fault he left. I thought maybe he had grown sick of me. Perhaps we were only friends because he had no one else. He gave me a real reason to smile again, but when he was presented with the opportunity to have someone else, he immediately took it, stripping me of that genuine joy once more.

And that’s when I found Ron. Ron had a choice too, but unlike Carl, Ron chose me. Now, I would choose him too.

I glared at Carl--the same death glare I had given him when he kissed me in the woods. The shock that once possessed him visibly evolved into hurt--one of which I administered. Maybe now he would feel the same pain I felt when he abandoned me.

Giving him a few more seconds of my glare, I turned around and approached Ron, crouching down and grabbing his hand.

“Are you okay?” I asked softly, my thumb gently stroking the top of his hand. His eyes locked with mine as he nodded curtly, starting to stand. I helped him to his feet, ensuring he could stand properly after the beating he had taken. I ran my finger across his lip, wiping away the blood that trickled down his face as Ron glared at Carl. “Go back home, okay? I’ll meet you there,” I said, sending him a soft smile.

“But what about--”

“Ron,” I started, “ _ Please _ .”

Glancing once more at Carl, he nodded again, limping back to his house. I stared after him, waiting for him to get a decent distance away before I turned back around, ignoring Carl as I entered the Grimes house. I heard Carl trail after me as I entered my bedroom, pulling out a duffel bag from beneath my bed.

“Y/N,” Carl started, trailing off.

“Shut up,” I hissed, not even glancing at him as I opened a drawer, grabbing some clothes and stuffing them inside the bag. Carl didn’t respond, instead watching me with furrowed brows and a frown.

I placed the remainder of my items in my bag, grabbing my journal from off the dresser and throwing it in as well.

“Where are you going?” Carl asked.

I stood, looking at him before I responded, “Away from you.”

His mouth opened, searching for a response but finding none. I stared at him momentarily before picking up the bag and strapping it over my shoulder, about to walk towards the doorway but pausing as my eyes recognized a polaroid photograph. I reached out, picking up the photo and staring down at it, a frown crossing my lips; it was of Carl and I. This was before Alexandria, back when he wanted to spend time with me. Back to the good old days when he and I were friends. 

I sighed, walking up to Carl and stopping in front of him, glaring into his eyes. I pushed the photo into his chest, bumping into his shoulder on my way out. I left him standing there, the only remaining thread between him and I being the memories of that photo.


End file.
